It`s All About The Pokemon
by Nathan and John
Summary: PG for safety.Ash enters a singing contest


Disclaimer:We don`t like Pokemon!!But Nate has a little Pokemon knolegde and I have a ton on the first season [John used to be a fan but not anymore].We don`t own it because we don`t want to.......We do not own weird al [we wish we could though ^.^]or his song [It`s All About The Pentiums].K??  
:opening sequence:  
Ash and Freakachu [that`s what we call Pikachu]  
Fisty and Broke [ I misspelled there names on purpose so incase your dumb we meen Misty and Brock, no not Next Big Thing Brock Lesnar the 2002 wwe king of the ring] were in a town called "Pokemon is a big bunch a crap!!" town. While walking down the street called "Freakachu means less to me of a festering bowl of dogsnot!" and came upon a flier.  
Ashes:Hry Fisty and Broke!Theres a "whoever is the stupidiest singer"contest.The winner gets a pile of Freakchu with both brain cancer and leprasy`s freakachu crap!  
Broke:I like crap!I want to win some crap!  
Fiesty:You do it Ashes!  
:ashes walks on stage:  
Ashes:Since this is craqppiest song and singers contest I will sing a song I made up on the way here!:imitates Goldmember from Austin Powers In goldMember:Isn`t that wonderful?!  
Some guy from the crowd:This show is stupid!Boo!  
Ashes:Since you guys are being supportive I will make it crappier!  
Same guy who complained before:Danng! :guy sends his Freakachu to do a "super crappy thundershock":  
Ashes:Wow!You guys are so supportive!Woo!  
:starts singing:  
Uh!  
Uh huh yeah!  
Watcha want to do.  
Pokemon masters?  
You like grahm cracers?  
Or be slackers?  
9 to 5 hanging with the team rocketers [Authors Note:We mean Team rocket]  
Cathing pokemon monsters.  
Useing there skills to increase my experience-skills!  
Takeing on tough guys for thrills!  
I have 150 pokemon!  
I never liked Simpsons or Digimon.  
I got so many pokemon I can`t get in my house.  
Allways training while wearing my favorite blouse.  
upgrade my abilities 3 times a day.  
I`m strictly fight and play!  
I`m not afraid to delay!  
I`m down with Prof. Oak, I call him "Crappy" for short.  
I call him up at home and make him do my text support!It`s all about the Pokemon!What?What?  
Your the dummest novice I ever seen!  
Your young dumb and ugly and very meen!  
You think your first version Pokedex is really neato!What kind of chip it`s got in there, a frito?  
Your only pokemon is a Rattitat,and your brother has a stupid Zubat.  
You couldn`t beat a crippled Pikachu!  
Everyone believes they hate you!  
Your ammount of pokemon is a disaster!  
Your waxing your Pokeball trying to get to come outfaster!  
And fella I bet your still living in your sellar downloading bad pics of your sista.  
And acting like a goof like some borin man.  
I should do your Mum a favor and hit you with a frying pan.  
Your worse than pee mixed with blood made by some guy name Dan.  
It`s all about the pokemon!  
It`s all about the pokemon!  
It`s all about the pokemon!!  
Yeahhh!!!!  
Watcha want to do.  
Pokemon masters?  
You like grahm cracers?  
Or be slackers?  
9 to 5 hanging with the team rocketers [Authors Note:We mean Team rocket],  
Wanna run with my crew huh?  
Rule the world and beat loosers like I do?  
They call me the king of the tough guys.  
But I believe the world is nothing but small fries!  
My pokemon eats rocks,he rocks, but he was obsileat more than box!  
You say you got your freakachu for over a week?  
Get it away man it`s nothing but a freek!  
You think it`s a year old?That`s great!  
If you could use a walking crapping paper weight!  
My pokemon has protection.  
Every flaw imspected!  
No annoyance detected!  
I gave a test to all the gym leaders.  
Gave help to breeders and others I dissed them!  
While your getting bashed my oppenenants are getting crashed!  
I know what to do without even getting roadrashed!  
Got a giant mewtwo 50 feet tall.  
My snorlax is larger than a mega mall!  
In the Pokemon World your a digimon lover!  
nstead of battles you play red rover!  
Your pokemon dies just from haveing the name of Max.  
Were did you get it?A box of cracker jacks?  
Take me on you know I will beet you!  
If I ever meet you I will annilllae you!  
What?What?What?  
It`s all about the pentiums!Yeahh!  
It`s all about the pentiums!Yeahh!  
It`s all about the pentiums!Yeahh!  
It`s all about the pentiums!Yeahh!  
Watcha want to do.  
Pokemon masters?  
You like grahm cracers?  
Or be slackers?  
9 to 5 hanging with the team rocketers [Authors Note:We mean Team rocket]  
What?!  
:song ends:  
announcer:great song but since this is a crappiest song contest you are disqualified for being good at it!But since we like you for some sick reason, we will give you one piece of Bulbasaur crap.  
Ashes:Yay!  
:Ashes eats the crapp and dies because crap can kill you if you eat or just smell the fumes  
Broke and Fiesty just licked the crap and passed out:  
:End:  
Sorry for the insults we just don`t like pokemon and since we are trying to parody all the weird al songs on every album we needed an idea and the Medabots idea for this parody wasn`t good.Bye. 


End file.
